1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of electrical wire insulation strippers and more specifically to a device for preventing wire strands from being cut during removal of insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional hand tools for crimping electrical connectors, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,199,334 and 3,738,150 contain sockets for accepting hollow connectors to be crimped. By selecting an appropriate size of the socket, various sized connectors may be held for crimping. In each case, the wire to be inserted into the electrical connector prior to crimping must be stripped of its insulation, preferably to a predetermined length. Usually such stripping operation was required to be performed separately on specific stripping tools prior to inserting the wire into the electrical connector for crimping. Of course, the use of several hand tools to perform the separate stripping and crimping operations is somewhat inefficient.